The Search For Emerald
by Neon Wish
Summary: Charlene is a member of Lucky's pack. But, she has secrets, secrets from her past that make her different than any other dog alive. She was human. TROLLFIC-ISH COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Charlene, Charlene!" Charlene's eyes snapped open and she saw that Avian, her teacher was calling to her. "Charlene, you need to stop sleeping in class. It's very disruptive" Avian said. As Avian started talking again, Charlene thought, "How long until school is over?" she sent the thought to her friend Amme using her mind chip. It was implanted in your head when you turn twelve. Amme replied, "About ten minutes. You slept through most of school". "Are you paying attention Charlene?" Avian asked. "Yup" Charlene answered. "Good". Avian said, "There is five minutes left in class. Please pack up and get ready to go to your dorm rooms". The bell rang and everybody streamed out of the room and began to walk to their dorm buildings. Charlene plopped down on her bed, exhausted even though she slept and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up, she noticed that her Newfoundland was gone. "Emerald, Emerald, come!" Charlene searched the whole dorm, checking every nook and cranny. Then she looked up and… "Ahhhhhhh!" Charlene screamed. There was a green squirrel perched on the dresser she shared with Amme. "Greetings, I am Stew. I expect you are searching for that dog of yours. Try and find her" Stew chattered. "Give her back! What have you done? Give her back to me!" Charlene shrieked, but the strange green squirrel had disappeared, leaving behind a map.

"What is going on? I could hear you screaming from halfway across campus!" Amme yelled as she ran into the room. "Someone took Emerald! We have to go get her!" Charlene said anxiously. Amme whistled and the wall burst open as her pegasus, Rain flew in. "Hop on" Amme said. "Where to?" she asked. Charlene handed her the map. "Las Vegas? Ok, I can get you there in three hours. Maybe two" Amme said with a wicked grin. She pulled the reins and they shot off toward the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, wake up. About ten minutes until we're there" Amme whispered. Her short, purple-streaked, black hair was all puffed up. "Where exactly in Las Vegas are we going?" Charlene asked. "The map says that we have to go to Venetian hotel. Let's get a hotel room. I am soooo sleepy!" Amme murmured. The second they got into their room, Amme ran up to a bed and fell over on it, sound asleep. Charlene was about to lie down on her bed when she saw a note, addressed to Amme and herself. It said, "I cannot believe you were wrong. Try to find me. Especially you Amme. Just try. I know you can do better than that." "Amme, look at this!" Amme read the letter and said, "Let's go". Charlene and Amme sprinted down the hall and when they ran by the vending machines, Amme said, "Stop". A bellboy was standing near them and he replied to Amme, "No, this will never end. You will never win against the Nut Society". Amme leaped into the air and jumped over the boy. She snatched a paper out of his pocket. She whistled and pulled Charlene onto Rain and, they flew straight up into the air. Charlene's only thought as Rain dashed up into the sky was, "Not again!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, she passed out again!" Amme thought. They had been flying for hours and it was getting chilly. "Hey, be ready. We're about to pass through Spirit Pass. Remember, there is no air at all I there." Rain neighed. Amme strapped an oxygen mask onto Rain's muzzle and then onto Charlene's face and took a deep breath. "Here we go" Rain nickered and plunged into Spirit Pass. Rain flew as fast as he could to get to the exit, but when they got to the gates, the huge metal doors were chained shut. Rain kicked and kicked the doors but they would not open. Amme needed air but there was none. She suddenly realized that Rains oxygen mask had fallen off and he blacked out. As they fell down, towards the ground, Amme's last thought was, "We are in soo much trouble".

Charlene and Amme woke up, their faces pressed to a cold metal floor. "We're in a jail!" Amme exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I didn't realize that!" Charlene sarcastically replied. "What are we going to do? We're stuck here, put in jail by a squirrel society." Amme said, starting to cry. "Don't worry, we'll be fine" Charlene whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlene and Amme had been in jail for a week and their biggest problem was the food. All the jail served was brussel sprouts, acorns and water. Back in their cell, Charlene had a plan. She said to Amme, "Distract the guard and I'll try to break a bar from the cell door". Amme walked over to the other side of the cell and started to babble about puppy dog toys. Charlene grabbed a bar and pulled with all of her strength. The bar broke off with a loud bang. Amme tied the guard to a pole and together, Charlene and Amme ran into the courtyard and leaped onto Rain and soared away.

"What does the new map from the bellboy say?" Charlene asked.

"We need to go to Glasgow, in Scotland" Amme answered. "It is a few days away. We should sleep, Rain can fly without me guiding him."


	6. Chapter 6

Ammewas fast asleep in minutes but Charlene couldn't sleep. Scotland was two days away and she was worried about Emerald. When Charlene finally drifted off to sleep, it was already morning and Rain had sped up so they would arrive in Glasgow within six hours. They stopped to get a bite to eat and then kept flying.

When they arrived in Glasgow, they snuck into the Nut Society palace and Stew, was guarding the entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, well, well. I knew that you would make it here" Stew Chattered. "We are prepared" Charlene said. She threw an acorn and for one brief second, Stew didn't move. Then he dashed after it, disappearing into the grass. Charlene and Amme charged into the palace and ran right into the room with Emerald in it. Charlene got Emerald out of age and ran outside. Emerald suddenly had glossy, emerald color wings and with Amme and Charlene on Rain, they soared side by side into the blue sky.

After arriving back at their school, Charlene and Amme were grateful to each other. "Amme and Rain, thank you for helping me rescue Emerald." said Charlene." Charlene, thank you for letting me help. It was an amazing adventure." Said Amme. "It was fun!" whinnied Rain. And Emerald woofed "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

The End


	8. Authors Note

So dudes and duettes, how did you like my new story? I am VERY sad i atill havent gotten ANY reviews. I know it is really really bad, but, i wrote it at the beginning of 6th grade, when i was 11.

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
